


Destiel Oneshots

by nougatlovingboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nougatlovingboy/pseuds/nougatlovingboy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 5





	1. Want Me To Stay With You?

Prompt: Haunted House

It was nearing Halloween and every year a few haunted houses get put up. Dean had been wanting to go to every single one of them since he was around 10 years old and this year was his year. He was gonna do it, and he was gonna drag his boyfriend Castiel along with him.

Castiel and Dean have been together for abt a year, and Dean knows that Castiel is absolutely terrified of everything. 

Sometimes, around one of their houses, Dean will hide and then jump out to scare him. Its entertaining for Dean but Castiel usually ends up holding back his tears and calling Dean mean names for scaring him. 

•

Dean smiles as he ran into Castiel’s house, not even bothering to knock, and running straight to his room. 

“Cas!! Guess what we’re doing?” Dean was practically beaming

Castiel looked up at Dean from his laptop with an eyebrow raised. He couldn’t help but crack a smile at the way Dean was looking at him. 

“Okay so I know you don’t like these type of things but I’d really like it if you’d come with me cause going alone is boring and-“ 

“Dean.” 

Dean stopped and looked at Cas who was just staring.

“Yeah?”

“You’re rambling.” 

“Oh.. right okay uhm.” 

“So where do you want me to go with you?” Castiel prompted, closing his laptop to show Dean that he had his full attention. 

Dean walked over to the bed and sat next to Cas. 

“The haunted houses that they put up every year.” Dean looked at Castiel with his absolute best set of puppy dog eyes. 

Castiel looked into both of them and then groaned in frustration while closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Dean, I can’t say no to that face but you’re really trying to torture me with this.” 

“Come on babe it’ll be fun I promise.” 

Castiel just gave him a ‘I highly doubt it’ look

“And-! And if it’s not, then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the month, cross my heart” he crossed his heart as he said the words. 

“My god you’re adorable” Castiel mumbled under his breath, annoyed at how easily the other could melt his heart. 

“Okay fine, but you owe me kisses” Castiel pouted, grumbling something under his breath afterwards. 

Dean just grinned ear to ear and leaned over to give Castiel a kiss. 

“Okay deal” he smiled brightly at him

Castiel just hummed and looked at him, eyes twinkling.

“One more?” Dean asked

“Maybe just one” Castiel laughed softly, pressing his lips to Dean’s again, fingers instinctively going to the short hairs at the back of his head to pull him closer. 

When they pulled away Dean smiled at him gratefully. 

“Thanks Cas”

•

A few days later it was finally time to go to the haunted house. Dean was practically bouncing in his seat as he drove to the place. Castiel just stared at his boyfriend’s childish antics with a fond look on his face. 

When they arrived, Dean bolted out of the car and ran to the entrance, a line already forming outside. 

When Castiel caught up to him, he immediately intertwined their fingers, frightened at the thought of what was in the house. 

Dean noticed this and pressed a kiss to Cas’ cheek before whispering into his ear,

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you” he chuckled. 

Castiel pulled him closer to him by his hand as they stood in line. 

After a while they were inside, Castiel grabbing onto Dean’s hand and arm for dear life while Dean was just looking around in awe. 

The first time they were scared was from a clown with a giant knife in his hand, his suit covered in blood. Dean started complimenting his outfit wholeheartedly, gushing abt how cool it looked. 

Meanwhile Castiel was already on the verge of tears, pressing his face into Dean’s shoulder. 

“I don’t think it’s very cool..” Castiel whimpered. 

Dean looked over to his boyfriend and gave him an apologetic look before moving on. 

Dean complimented every single of of the actors outfits and characters at both of the houses they went to, earning him a few winks and pats on the back from them. 

By the end of the night Castiel was abt to burst into tears but he didn’t cause he didn’t want Dean to think he was a crybaby or a pussy for being scared of things that he knew weren’t real. 

They began walking to the car, hand in hand. Dean was going on and on abt how amazing every little detail abt the houses was while Castiel just whimpered and nodded as a response, biting his lip to hold back tears still. 

Castiel was glancing around the dark walkway with a skeptic look, at every little noise he would damn near jump out of his skin. 

This didn’t skip Dean’s attention, he sighed softly and stopped walking to turn Castiel to look at him. 

Castiel peered up at him, forcing his eyeballs to stay dry. 

“Cas..” Dean breathed out, chuckling softly while reaching his hand up to cup the side of his face. 

“Want me to stay with you tonight and protect you from the monsters under your bed” he teased him softly

Castiel’s face hardened as he glared at Dean, punching him slightly in the arm. 

“It’s not funny, Dean” he huffed, letting out a shaky breath.

“I know I know” Dean laughed, grabbing Castiel and holding him close it his side as they kept walking to the car, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

“Does this mean you don’t want me to stay with you?” Dean questioned teasingly but Castiel didn’t hear the tone. 

He glanced up at Dean and chewed on his lip some more before whispering out a small “would you please?” 

Dean’s heart broke at the tone in his voice. He leaned down to press his lips to Castiel’s for a minute. 

“‘Course I’ll stay with you, honeybee” 

Castiel smiled at him and quickly pecked his lips again before getting into the car. 

Thy ended up watching movies and eating candy while cuddling on the couch the rest of the night. And Castiel definitely got those kisses he asked for.


	2. Glow Stars and Cuddles

Prompt: Castiel at the store wants glow stars for the ceiling, cuddling ensues

“Dean?” Castiel grabbed the item he had been staring at off of the shelf to study it more thoroughly 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean didn’t look up from what he was reading on the back of a bottle.

“What are these?” Castiel held up a package of glow in the dark stars. 

Dean looked up to see what Cas was holding. He sighed fondly at the other and began explaining to him. Castiel’s eyes lit up when Dean said you could stick the to the ceiling. 

“I want.” Was the only thing Cas said before putting them in the cart and began walking away. 

Dean just stared at the other man’s back before shaking his head and walking after him.

—

A couple hours later when the duo arrived at the house, the first thing Castiel did was grab the package and run to their bedroom.

He tore open the box, just carefully enough that the stars didn’t go everywhere. He grabbed out the other package with a white, clay looking thing in it. He raised his eyebrow at it before holding it up to the light for closer inspection. 

Dean followed Cas into the bedroom after he was done putting things away and seen him looking at the clay, laughing at his boyfriends antics. 

“That’s what makes it stick to the ceiling Cas.” 

Castiel turned to looked at him, blinking before grinning at him. 

“Will you help?” Dean nodded and snatched the clay from Castiel, knowing he’d probably fuck it up.

Soon they finished, an array of all different sizes of stars littering their ceiling. Dean shut the light off.

Castiel’s eyes were full of pride as he looked up at what Dean and he had created with clay and plastic stars. 

As soon as Castiel broke out of his trance he stripped off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers, before jumping into bed and curling up under the blanket to look at the ‘stars’.

Dean sighed, looking at the time. They had a while before dinner so a couple minutes of relaxation would be fine. He stripped as well before slipping in beside Castiel.

Castiel immediately wrapped himself around Dean, eyes glued to the stars glowing on the ceiling. 

“Thank you for helping Dean. I don’t think I would’ve done a very good job by myself” 

“Yeah Cas, you’re right” Dean teased, earning him a slight shove.

“I guess I won’t wake up to you creepily staring at me anymore, the stars took my place” Dean added, slightly pouting

Castiel just snorted at the comment.

“No I’m sure I’ll stare at you as well, the stars don’t react as well.” 

Dean hummed in response, beginning to card his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“We should eat dinner soon” he spoke softly, relaxation making his body heavy. 

“Tomorrow” Castiel whispered with a smile on his face, turning so he could stare at Dean until he fell asleep.


	3. Mother Nature is Kinda Hot

Prompt: Camping dates

Dean grunted as he tried to get the tent pole into its hole.

"Y'know Cas, a little help would be nice" 

Castiel just stood with his hands in his pockets, staring down at Dean struggling. 

"It actually kinda looks like you've got it." 

Dean sent a glare over his shoulder at Cas right as the pole slid through, making him fall frontwards. 

Castiel began laughing before walking over.

"Fine, I'll help" 

Soon the tent was up, with the help of Castiel, and they were now making the bed inside. 

Dean was tossing the bedding to Castiel while he was making it comfortable enough to sleep on. 

By the time Castiel was finished it looked extremely cozy in the tent, a satisfied smile spread across Castiel's lips until he suddenly bolted out of tent and ran the the car, yelling back at Dean that he had forgot something. 

When Cas came back he was carrying a bag full of things, a proud grin on his face.

"What's all this" Dean asked as Castiel began taking things out. 

"Supplies" he stated simply

"For?..." 

Castiel looked up at Dean, tilting his head to the side slightly when they made eye contact.

"You'll see." 

Cas began setting things up in the tent again, a battery-operated strand of fairy lights hung loosely around the inside of the tent when Dean entered. 

He looked to the left where there was a small basket full of snack foods and in the middle of the bed area was a laptop with some DVDs Cas had picked out. 

Dean chuckled at his boyfriend, crawling over to Castiel who was looking at him with expectant eyes, awaiting his reaction. 

When he reached him, Dean placed a soft kiss on Castiel's cheek.

"It's awesome" 

A grin fell onto Cas's lips as he pulled Dean in for a kiss.

One kiss turned into another and then another until both the boys were panting and couldn't continue due to lack of air. 

Dean chuckled breathily before turning over and grabbing one of the movies and sliding it into the dvd tray on the laptop. Castiel grabbed some chips, laying them on Dean's lap before curling up by his side, head on Deans chest. 

"I think we should camp more often." Castiel said simply which earned him a chuckle. 

"Yeah but the ground is a little too hard to have sex on, unless you're into that-" Dean was cut off when he received a soft punch of the arm from Castiel. 

He snorted at Castiel's reddened face before it dawned on him. 

"Holy shit you totally are into it" Dean laughed loudly. 

Castiel was now hiding his face in his hands, scooting away from Dean. 

"I'm sure Mother Nature appreciates your appreciation Cas" Dean was wheezing now, wiping the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. 

"'S not funny Dean" Castiel grumbled. 

Dean laughing stopped abruptly and then suddenly Castiel was on Dean's lap, faces inches apart before Dean whispered lowly into Cas's ear.

"Actually, it's kinda hot.."


	4. I Didn’t Mean To Say That

Prompt: Dean accidentally says “love you bye” when hanging up the phone

“Hello, Dean” Castiel answered on the other end of the phone. 

Dean couldn’t help but smile, it had been a while since he’s heard Cas’ voice.

“Hey Cas” 

“So I just talked to Mom and she told me to tell you to get your feathery ass back home ASAP” 

“What is ASAP, Dean?” 

Dean pinched the bridge of his noise and let out a sigh.

“As soon as possible, Cas” 

“Oh. Okay.” Dean could hear amusement in Castiel’s voice. 

“But like for real... she might kick your ass” 

“Then I shall hurry” 

“You better.. I’ll see ya Cas.” 

“See you, Dean” 

“Love you bye” 

Dean heart dropped into his stomach, immediately pulling the phone away from his ear before he heard Castiel’s response and hung up. 

“What. The. Fuck” 

This is what he gets for talking to his mom before he called Cas. Yeah, that’s what it was. A reflex to tell his mom he loved her when he was hanging up. 

Dean groaned loudly and slammed the steering wheel a few times with his hands. 

It might seem like he’s overreacting but Dean accidentally confessing his love to the angel over the phone (or even at all) is something that he couldn’t let happen. 

Castiel was an angel, incapable of human emotion. 

Dean repeated that sentence as he sped all the way back to the bunker. 

When Dean parked the impala in the garage he seen Cas’ stolen truck was already there. His face heated up, praying to Chuck that Cas didn’t question him. 

Dean walked inside the bunker, peeking into the kitchen to see if anyone was in there before walking in. He threw his keys on the table and immediately grabbed a beer from the fridge. 

“Hello, Dean” 

Dean jumped out of his skin at Castiel’s voice, spilling some of his beer in the process. 

“Damnit Cas!” He groaned and grabbed the hand towel, wiping himself off as he blushed from embarrassment. 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Dean sighed and looked up at Cas, his head titled to the side slightly as he stared at Dean. 

They didn’t say a word for about a minute as they just stared into each others eyes. 

Then finally Dean looked back down to his beer while clearing his throat.

“How did you get here before I did?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation causal. 

“I was already on my way back” 

“You didn’t mention it” Dean grumbled and took another gulp of beer, Castiel’s eyes seeming to follow the liquid all the way down his throat. 

“About the phone call Dean, you said-“ 

Dean’s eyes went wide, panic stricken and trying to change the subject, he dropped his beer on the floor.

That shut Castiel up as he ran over to help clean up the broken glass. 

It wasn’t brought up again then. 

A few days later, Castiel has gotten comfortable in the bunker with the boys again. But, Dean’s words still repeated in his mind. 

Castiel peeks at Dean over the top of a book. His eyes were trained on the laptop screen as he was researching. 

Castiel glanced around the room to see if anyone was in their, smiling in satisfaction when it was only him and Dean.

“Dean?” Cas asked

Dean glanced up at him for a moment before looking back at the computer, humming as a reply. 

“Uhm...” Castiel didn’t know how to start, or even how to ask.

Dean’s thought immediately stopped as he realized what Cas was thinking abt, groaning internally he looked back up at Castiel. 

Castiel looked a bit fearful which is odd. 

“I assume those words were not meant for me, but I would like to clarify.” Castiel smiled at Dean nervously, hoping he understood what he was talking about. 

“I didn’t mean to say it, I had just gotten off the phone with Mom so it wasn’t on purpose-“ Dean stopped talking when he seen disappointment flash across Castiel’s face for a moment before Cas stood. 

Castiel nodded his head before fixing his coat. 

“Thank you for the clarification, Dean” 

Then he began walking out of the room.

Dean’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion as his thoughts raced. 

He got up as well and went to go find Sammy. 

After finding Sam, and of course, telling him everything that had just happened and abt the incident yesterday... all he got was the biggest bitchface Sam had ever made. 

Dean looked at him in confusion. 

“What?” 

“You are such an idiot” Sam said, his face blank. 

“Uhm- What for?” 

Sam facepalmed himself dramatically. 

“He wanted you to say you loved him” 

Dean was even more confused by that. 

“What?” 

Sam sighed and flopped onto his bed. 

“Castiel. Likes. You.” 

“..wh-“ before Dean could say another word, Sam cut him off

“In a romantic way, yes. Now nut up and go get your mans.” 

Sam was now pushing Dean out of his room. 

Dean blinked hard and rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out what Sam had just said. 

It took him a minute before it clicked and then the biggest grin made its way onto his face and he was practically running through the bunker to find Castiel. 

When he finally found Cas, he was sitting on the kitchen counter, staring at an empty beer bottle. 

“Cas?” 

Castiel glanced over at him before immediately darting his eyes away again. 

“Hello, Dean” 

“Can I uh... talk to you about something?” 

“Are we not already conversing?” 

Dean sighed, hand instinctively going up to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

He shook his head and walked over to Cas, standing in front of him and lifting his chin up so Castiel would look at him. 

Castiel’s head tilted in confusion, staring into Dean’s eyes. 

It was another minute before either of them said anything and then, not knowing what came over him, Dean pulled Castiel down and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. 

Castiel was shocked, not instantly responding but once he got the memo he hesitantly kissed back. 

Dean sighed in relief when he felt the angels lips press back. He pulled away after a few seconds, eyes opening to look into Castiel’s. 

Before Castiel could ask any questions, Dean blurted out; 

“I love you” 

Castiel’s confused look turned into shock, and then pure adoration. 

“Y-“ 

Dean cut him off again by rambling out some more. 

“I convinced myself that I told you I loved on the phone out of reflex but I’m pretty sure I didn’t even tell Mom I loved her on the phone. I still didn’t mean to say it, but apparently I wanted to otherwise I wouldn’t of-“ 

He was cut off by Castiel’s lips on his again, instantly melting into the kiss. 

When Cas finally pulled away, resting his forehead against Dean’s. He smiled and said, 

“I love you too, Dean”


	5. Accidents Don’t Happen on Accident

Prompt: accidentally holding hands

Dean and Castiel were sitting on the sofa of their shared apartment, watching a movie of Dean’s choice. 

Which of course, was a horror film. 

Castiel wasn’t a fan of horror. His brothers and sisters used to always try and scare him with things like that. He’s never been fond of them, but especially not this one. 

Dean’s eyes were trained on the screen but he could tell Castiel was scared to death by the way he would pretend to be rubbing his eyes but he was really covering them out of fear. 

Dean moved a bit closer and made a move to pull on the blanket Cas had to signal that he wanted Cas to share. 

Castiel blinked at him before throwing half the blanket over Dean, scooting closer to him so he was covered up more. 

They watched the movie a bit longer before it stared to get really scary, resulting in Castiel hiding in Dean’s shirt half the time. 

Dean smiled fondly at this, he had always known his friend was a scaredy-cat but it was honestly kind of adorable. 

At one of the parts, even Dean jumped a little, but when he didn’t notice at first was that Castiel’s fingers were now intertwined with his own. 

As realization dawned on them both, Castiel made a move to pull away while muttering an apology and scooting over. 

But Dean just reached over and grabbed Castiel’s hand again, squeezing his hand on reassurance. 

Castiel stared at Dean for a minute before he finally got Dean to look over at him, only receiving a shy smile and a small tug on his hand to pull him closer. 

Castiel hesitantly scooted closer to Dean, not letting go of his hand again. A smile was making it’s way onto his face at the shyness that he was receiving from Dean at these actions. 

Soon they were full on cuddling on the sofa as the movie was halfway over with. Dean played with Castiel’s fingers ever so often to comfort him when he was get scared. 

Castiel’s head was now laying on Dean’s shoulder, his eyes closed most of the time so he could enjoy the comforting warmth of his friend. 

Neither of them said a word abt it the whole time until, to both of their disappointment, the movie ended. 

Castiel was the first to move, lifting his head from Dean’s shoulder reluctantly and undoing their fingers. 

He immediately scampered off to the kitchen to get water, leaving Dean to turn the TV off. 

When Dean was finished he tried to think abt what to do. He knew for a fact he had a fat crush of Castiel, he had since they moved in together. But, the whole situation was awkward. 

Dean slowly made his way into the kitchen, seeing Cas standing at the sink and drinking a glass of water. 

His hand twitched, wanting to reach out and fix one of Castiel’s hairs that was sticking straight out. 

So he did. 

Dean slowly reached out to fix Castiel’s hair, Cas’s eyes trained on Dean face as he did so. When Cas finally caught Dean’s eye, Dean pulled his hand back and cleared his throat. 

“It was uh.. sticking straight up” Dean coughed awkwardly, heat creeping up his face while his stomach was doing somersaults. 

Castiel didn’t move, nor did he say anything. He just stood, staring. 

Not gonna lie, it was making Dean a bit uncomfortable. But he knew was Cas was doing. He was trying to get Dean to look at him. 

Castiel always does this when he wants Dean to look at him, because Dean hates being stared at, it makes him feel insecure. 

Dean sighed in defeat, looking over at Cas who had a smile on his face. 

“What’s that creepy ass smile for?” Dean grumbled, trying desperately to avoid eye contact. 

Castiel was laughing now, making Dean’s face scrunch up in disapproval. He shook his head and turned away in embarrassment, walking off. 

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.” 

Castiel’s laughter stopped and Dean was grabbed by his wrist. He turned around with a glare, looking at Castiel’s innocent face, including his slight head tilt. 

No words were said but as the space between them got smaller, no words were needed. 

Finally when their foreheads were practically resting against each other, Castiel whispered jokingly.

“Just kiss me already” 

And that’s exactly what Dean did. ( Maybe a little more than that but, you’ll never know ;) )


	6. Grab That Lumberjack By His Stupid Flannel

Confident!Cas and Shy!Dean 😬

Dean stumbled through the bunker. Mornings were definitely not his favorite. He groaned sleepily and squinted when the light in the kitchen hit his eyes. 

When his eyes finally got used to the light he seen Sam and Cas sitting at the table in the next room, chatting about something. 

Dean growled, annoyed, and then mumbled something about what bullshit it was that they could cheerful at this hour of the morning. 

Once Dean had had at least two cups of coffee, he carried his newly filled cup into the room Cas and Sam were in. He heard the conversation cease when they spotted him.

"Morning, Sunshine." Sam laughed at his brother's grumpy face. 

"Yeah whatever." Dean grumbled and tugged at his robe so it was closed again. 

Castiel eyed him when he did that, walking over to him and undoing the robe. A satisfied smile spread across his face when he met Dean's eyes.

Dean squinted at him for a second before voicing his question.

"The hell Cas?" He asked lowly, kind of intimidated by Castiel's stare.

Cas just smiled as innocently as he could before leaning up to whisper lowly in his ear. 

"The less layers the better, right?"

And then he was off, leaving Dean standing there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. 

Sam looked at him in question but Dean is the one that spoke up.

"What's with him today?"

"What'd he say to you?" Dean's eyes widened at the question, heat creeping back to his cheeks.

"He uhm-" Dean cleared his throat and looked down at the table, using his finger to scrape at the wood. 

"He said 'the less layers the better, right?' " 

Sam's jaw dropped, mouth hanging open.

"Dude Castiel is verbally flirting with you now!" Sam was laughing.

"He must have gotten too frustrated over his attempts of eye fucking you senseless" Sam snorted loudly before getting up and running to get his phone, probably going to tell Gabriel. 

Dean just sat there in confusion, blushing profusely. 

It wasn't until lunch that Dean saw Castiel again, he had walked into the library like nothing happened. 

Dean had changed into his normal attire; jeans, boots, a black t-shirt, and a flannel. 

Castiel eyed him, squinting slightly before sitting down next to him without taking his eyes off the other male.

Dean started to feel extremely uncomfortable after a while, leading to him getting hot and sweaty. He cleared his throat before shrugging off his flannel, leaving him in his fitted t-shirt, before he started to fan himself with his hand. 

Castiel smiled at this and reached around the back of Dean's neck. Dean stiffed at the movement, but Castiel only tucked the tag into the back of his shirt, his fingers lingering for a second too long. 

Dean cleared his throat again, wiping the sweat the was beading on his forehead. Why did Castiel get this kind of reaction from him? Usually Dean was the one making people all hot and bothered, not the other way around. 

Castiel just smiled at Dean which aggravated the latter even further. When Dean lifted his eyes to look at Castiel his breath hitched at the close proximity of their faces. 

Dean gulped and pulled away abruptly, nearly falling out of his chair. 

"What-" He coughed in embarrassment at how high his voice was.

"What should we do today?"

Castiel's face still held a self-satisfied smile.

"Sam is busy with Gabriel today. So if we do anything it'll just be me and you." Castiel stated, leaving back in the chair and folding his hands in his lap. 

Dean nodded once, sniffing. 

"Well what do you want to do today?" Dean asked, sliding his flannel back on, much to Castiel's disappointment.

Castiel didn't answer cause he was too busy staring at Dean's now covered arms. 

Dean snapped in his face to get his attention. 

"Cas?"

"you." Castiel simply stated, still zoning out.

Dean's eyes widened, speechless.

Castiel's eyes snapped up to Dean's and he cleared his throat

"I uh-"

Castiel stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over.

"I don't know why I said that." 

He bowed awkwardly before scurrying off to find Sam and Gabriel. 

Dean just scoffed in disbelief, leaning forward and banging his head off the table with a loud groan. 

"Gabe I have a problem! Sam let me in please" Castiel begged, knocking on the door.

After a few seconds of nonstop knocking from Castiel, Sam opened the door and let him in. 

Castiel stormed into the bedroom and groaned in frustration, leaning against the wall and sliding down it before hiding his head in his arms. 

"Cas what happened?" Sam and Gabe were chuckling at the angel's actions. 

"I may or may not have accidentally told Dean I wanted to do him when he asked what I wanted to do today." Castiel whined, his face was burning from embarrassment.

Sam sat there with his mouth hanging open, for the second time today. 

Gabriel was wheezing and rolling around on the bed like the chaotic motherfucker he is. 

"Don't laugh at me Gabriel!" Castiel shouted while throwing one of Sam's shoes at him. 

"Well, little bro..." Gabriel sat up and wiping the tears from under his eyes, still laughing softly. 

"You need to go out there, grab that lumberjack by his stupid flannel and kiss the shit out of him." Gabriel stated matter-of-factly. 

"Like this." He said before turning and grabbing Sam's flannel before pulling him into a very disgustingly passionate kiss. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel asked timidly. 

"Yes, you fucking loser. Walk out there like a badass and get some" Gabriel gave Castiel a thumbs up before lifting him up and shooing him out of the bedroom.

Castiel took a deep breath outside of Sam's bedroom beforeing turning on his heel and walking to where Dean was last seated. 

When Castiel arrived in the doorway, he froze and stared at Dean's figure that was still leaned over the table. He was slightly hitting his head over and over off of the edge.

Castiel walked over to him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

Dean jumped at this, swiftly turning around with his gun pointed right at Castiel's chest. 

When he realized who it was he sighed and put his gun back where it was. 

"Jesus Cas, you can't just sneak up on a guy like that." He ran his hand over his face, a red spot on his forehead where he had been hitting it. 

Castiel was frozen again, he thought of what Gabriel had told him to do but didn't feel it was appropriate for his and Dean's relationship. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at Castiel's quietness, waving his hand in front of his face. 

"Earth to Castiel.." 

Castiel blinked away his thoughts.

"I apologize, I seem to have trouble focusing today." 

"Cas, you don't have to say you apologize every time you feel like you do something wrong." 

"Yes, but... Never mind. Anyways, I apologize for my words earlier today and I hope they didn't cause you to be uncomfortable. I spoke to Gabriel and he said for me to do something but I do not feel as thought doing this specific thing would be appropriate-" 

Castiel was cut off by Gabriel's voice echoing from the hallway.

"KISS HIM YOU IDIOT!" 

Castiel's eyes went to the ground, taking a deep breath before lifting his head up to look at Dean who was blushing.

"Can I?" 

Dean nodded stiffly, hands balling into fists in nervousness.

Castiel just smiled at him in relief before leaning in. He grabbed him by his stupid flannel and kissed the shit out of him, as instructed. 

Dean was so taken aback by the utter want in the kiss that he was almost knocked off his feet. He urgently pressed back, trying to match Castiel as his hands un-balled themselves and went to Cas's hair and waist. 

They pulled away a minute later, breathing heavily with their foreheads pressed together. 

Castiel chuckled, before speaking weakly. 

"I've been wanting to do that all day" 

Dean sighed deeply in content as he wrapped his arms around the angel. Castiel was slightly confused by this, but hugged Dean just as tightly. 

"I love you Cas." Dean breathed out softly into Castiel's neck. So quiet in fact, that Castiel almost didn't hear him, even with being a celestial being. 

These words took the air right from Castiel's lungs, closing his eyes and holding Dean closer before whispering back.

"I love you too, Dean."


	7. ‘Hi I’m Castiel and I like long walks on the beach’

Castiel spun around in the barstool at the café he was at right now, holding his phone to his ear. 

“No Gabriel, no one asks me out on dates” He chuckles softly, messing around with the straw in his drink. 

“Ideal date? Well, you know me Gabe” He laughed again

“I’m a cliché ass hopeless romantic, but no one is into that. What am I supposed to say, ‘Hi I’m Castiel and I like long walks on the beach’ or that I very much so enjoy going on cute ass dates to coffee shops, the amusement park, the library, etc.”

“Well good for Gabriel, Sam sounds good for you.” Castiel smiled softly to himself, glancing around the café to see a bunch of couples sitting and chatting animatedly. 

He sighed deeply, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“I’m jealous of these people in here” 

“Because they look so happy and in love. I want someone to bring me my favorite flowers-“

“Gabriel.”

“Are you serious? I talk about this shit 5 times a week and you still don’t know my favorite flower?”

“Gabe. You’re my brother, I’ve lived with you pretty much all my life and you can’t remember white roses?” 

Castiel was laughing whole-heartedly now, eyes and nose crinkling up. What he didn’t notice was the person who was not-so-subtely listening to their conversation. 

“Anygay, I want someone to bring me flowers and call me cute ass names and cuddle with me and make me fall so hard in love with them that my heart wants to explode from loving them so much.” He ranted out into the phone, leaning back with a dreamy sigh at the thought. 

“Gabriel, I’m gay. What do you expect from me”? 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll see you in a few days Gabe, love you.” 

Castiel took a deep breath after hanging up the phone, smiling to himself as he set it down on the counter. 

Someone cleared their throat behind him.

Catching him by surprise, Castiel jumped and spun around quickly, almost kicking the stranger in the process. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The stranger nervously chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. 

“It’s alright” Castiel smiled at him. 

“I’m Dean.” The guy held his hand out for a handshake. 

“I’m Castiel.” Castiel shook his hand, staring into his shockingly green eyes. 

Dean coughed nervously and shoved his hands into his jacket’s pockets, rocking back on his heels. 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to go to like… dinner… or the movies or something-“ 

Castiel blinked at Dean, mind trying to catch up with the scene in front of him. An incredibly cute guy is asking him out right now. At Castiel’s lack of response, a flash of disappointment spread across Dean’s face, starting to apologize for asking but Castiel cut him off.

“I’d love to go to dinner… or the movies or something” Castiel chuckled at the blush on Dean’s cheeks. 

“Great- okay… yeah… I’ll give you my number.”

After exchanging numbers, they talked for about 15 minutes, Dean was pulled away by a call from his brother and then, to Castiel’s disappointment, had to leave.

As soon as Dean was out of sight and Castiel had gotten back to his comfortable silence, a smile now permanently on his face, he and received a text message from Dean.

“Hey, sorry. We never talked about when you wanted that date ;)” 

Castiel snorted at the wink face before typing.

“When are you free?”

“I’m free tmrw and Saturday” 

“Saturday is good :)” 

“Sounds good.”

Castiel gave Dean his address because Dean insisted on picking him up, which made Castiel’s stomach do flips. 

A few days passed and it was finally Saturday, Castiel was super nervous for some reason. He was pacing back and forth in his apartment and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. 

A knock on the door shocked Castiel out of his jitters. He tried his best to fix his hair again, groaning in frustration when it kept sticking back up. He jogged over to the door and opened it up, revealing a nicely dressed Dean holding a bouquet of white roses. 

Dean had a hand in his pocket and in the other he held the flowers. His head snapped over to look at Castiel when he opened the door, a shy smile on his face. 

“I uh… I heard you say white roses were your favorite flowers so…” Dean handed over the flowers, rocking back on his heels. Castiel found that certain quality quite endearing. 

“You’re the first person… Ever. to remember my favorite flower, I-… Thank you, Dean. I will put these in water and we will go.” Castiel invited Dean into the house, finding a vase   
to out the flowers into. Once he was finished fixing them the way he liked, he stood there and admired them. 

Castiel sighed in content before turning to see Dean staring at him with a smile. 

“Ready?” Dean asked with that damn smirk on his face that made Castiel practically melt onto the floor. All Castiel could do was nod, following Dean out to his car.

When they were in the car it was silent for a while until Dean spoke up.

“I heard part of your phone conversation earlier… I wasn’t eavesdropping or anything, I was just waiting to talk to you.” He took Castiel’s silence as his go to keep talking.

“Is it true that no one remembers your favorite flowers?” The way he asked the question made him sound unsure it was okay to ask it. 

Castiel averted his gaze from the window to look at Dean. 

“Yes. I’ve not dated many people, but the people I do, half the time they didn’t even care to listen to me talk about anything.” Castiel chuckled. 

“No one bothers asking people what their favorite flowers are anymore.” Castiel fiddled with his jacket sleeves when he spoke, embarrassed that Dean had heard him ranting to   
Gabriel. 

“True… People don’t appreciate romance either” Dean chuckled, pulling into the parking lot of the movies. 

“So, how about you tell me what your favorite color is for starters” Dean shut the car off, turning in his seat to look at Castiel. 

Castiel turned to look at Dean, smiling at him. 

“Green.” He answered simply. “And yours?” 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to hide his smile. 

“I like blue.” 

Castiel was blushing like a teenage girl by the time they were inside the theatre and in their seats. Dean had let Castiel choose the movie, asking him more about what his favorite things were. 

It was a weird feeling for Castiel for someone to be so interested in him after not knowing him for very long. He was used to his conversations with other people being, for the   
most part, one sided. So, it was nice to have someone reciprocate which made Castiel feel all jittery. 

The movie was very well made, in Castiel’s opinion, which he had voiced to Dean several times. He had even teared up a few times which got the best little chuckles out of Dean. Dean was more intrigued by Castiel’s reaction to the movie that he was the actual storyline, but seeing Castiel so inspired by this movie made him appreciate it that much more.   
Back in the car, they talked about everything and nothing at the same time, deciding on a place to go have dinner. Dean took him to the same little café they had met in a few days’ prior, making Castiel smile at how cliché and perfect it was. 

It was an odd sort of comfort that Castiel got when he was with Dean. It felt like he had known him for way longer than a few days. 

Sitting at the small table in the corner, Castiel stared out the window with a smile on his face as he watched the rain start. 

“Fan of the rain too huh?” Dean’s voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned his head to see the other smiling at him fondly. 

Castiel just nodded and returned to watching the droplets.

“You’re a dork” Dean snorted, taking a sip of his tea he had ordered. 

“Was that meant to be a compliment or just a statement?” 

“Both.”

Castiel’s eyes made their way back to Dean. He tilted his head slightly.

“You’re different than the people I usually meet.” Castiel stated

“Is that good or bad?” 

“Well, I feel like I can have an actual conversation with you.” Castiel looked down at his hands in his lap. 

“You’re nice to talk to” 

Just as Castiel was about to say something the waiter asked them their orders. They both got double-bacon cheeseburgers which Dean found quite amusing. 

While they were eating, Dean was making Castiel laugh so much that he almost choked multiple times. Castiel also had to reach across the table to wipe the sauce off of Dean’s nose or chin multiple times. And every time he did, he would comment about him being a child stuck in an adult’s body. 

Castiel had gushed more and more about his favorite things which earned a few snorts from Dean. 

“You are the most cliché person I think I’ve ever met, Cas.” Dean chuckled

Castiel looked at Dean with wide eyes. Cas… that’s a new one. 

“Is… Is that bad?” Castiel was a bit scared, maybe he had talked to much.

“No. No. Not at all. I think it’s adorable” Dean smiled reassuringly at Castiel when he seen the worry in his eyes. 

Castiel blushed furiously, only his brothers called him adorable, which was only to mock him. But with Dean here with him, he didn’t feel mocked. He felt appreciated, so he grinned like an idiot, his eyes crinkling up and gums showing. 

This sight made Dean’s heart skip a beat, the grin being contagious. 

The rest of the night there were shy smiles and way too deep conversations for a first date but when they reached Castiel’s apartment, he didn’t want Dean to leave. Frowning as he walked to the door, Dean following suite. 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, Cas” Dean stated quietly, doing his heel rock again. 

“I did too, Dean” 

They were facing each-other now, just staring into each other’s eyes for what felt like eternity, 

Then Dean’s lips were on his and his breath was yanked from his lungs. As soon as his brain caught up, he kissed back. It was a short kiss, awkward, but sweet nonetheless. 

“Jesus Cas, you bring out the chick-flick side of me y’know that.” Dean laughed, his cheeks red.

Castiel was grinning again, his cheeks sore from smiling tonight. 

“I will text you later, Dean. Goodnight.” Castiel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek before scampering inside, not looking back at Dean again. 

Dean just stood there with a stupid ass grin on his face. As soon as the door was shut, he jumped in the air like a little girl and whisper-shouted a ‘yes!’ before walking back to his car with a bounce in his step. 

He was definitely taking Castiel on that walk on the beach, and the date to the library, and quite possibly the amusement park to ride the Ferris wheel with him. Hell, he might even recite some love poetry for the dork. He had it that bad.


End file.
